Sweet Tooth
Marcus "Needles" Kane, AKA Sweet Tooth, is the main protagonist of the Twisted Metal series. He appeared in the 62nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, where he fought against The Joker from DC Comics. He was voiced by Gianni Matragrano. History Though his backstory and motivation has varied from various games in the Twisted Metal series, one thing has remained consistent. Marcus "Needles" Kane was a psychotic serial killer who loved what he did: kill people while dressed as a clown with a machete or his iconic combat ice cream truck, the "Sweet Tooth" while competing in various Twisted Metal tournaments to get one wish from Calypso. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: Marcus "Needles" Kane * Age: approx. 42 * Height: 5'9" | 175 cm * Weight: 185 lbs | 84 kg * Approx. body count: 1,000 * Best friend: a paper bag Weapons * Signature machete * Molotovs * Rocket launcher * 12-gauge shot gun * Chainsaw * Land mines Sweet Tooth * Modified Chevrolet Step Van * Specializes in armor and damage output * Weapons ** Dual Gatling guns ** Missiles ** Laughing Ghost ** Flight ** Gatling gun ** Sweet Bot transformation ** Sweet Slam ** Laughing Death Feats * Won Twisted Metal numerous times * Killed Calypso twice * Murdered an entire hospital * Ran Twisted Metal once * Survived electric chair & escaped * Strong enough to throw people out of reinforced windows DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Ahh, it's perfect! * You're roadkill! ROADKILL! YOU HEAR ME!? * Here I come scrawny! * Shut up and bleed you motherf-'' * ''Get out! * Right... I want to see you bleed... I want to watch you die... * Ugh! What? What is this!? * DIE DIE DIE!! die... hehehe Gallery d97ny6q-872686b7-ffe4-4c37-9c15-fb2e49dea125.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Twisted Metal - The Sweet Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal Black.png|The Sweet Tooth Truck Twisted Metal - The Sweet Tooth Vehicle transformed into Sweet Bot as seen in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal.png|The Sweet Bot machete_sweet_tooth_twisted_metal_by_chris_86-d96cus4.jpg|Needles's machete twisted_metal_sweet_tooth_fan_art_wip_by_fruitpunchsamurai13-d58ssts.jpg|Sweet Tooth's mask Trivia * Sweet Tooth is the forth Sony character to appear, with the first three being Kratos, Ratchet & Clank and Jak & Daxter, and with the next one being Nathan Drake. ** He's also the third Sony character to lose, after Kratos and Jak & Daxter with the next one being Nathan Drake. ** Sweet Tooth also has the least amount of weapons in his arsenal among the Sony combatants. * Sweet Tooth is the second non-Marvel character to fight against a DC character, with the first being Son Goku, and with the next three being Twilight Sparkle, Ben Tennyson and Sindel. * Sweet Tooth is the sixth video game character to fight a comic book character, after Zitz, Kratos, Lord Raiden, Fox McCloud and Raiden, and with the next five being Amy Rose, Shovel Knight, Sigma, Widowmaker and Sindel. References * Sweet Tooth on Wikipedia * Needles Kane on the Twisted Metal Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Human Category:Male Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Villains Category:Mascots Category:Sony Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Vehicle Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Parody characters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Gun Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Bomb Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Combatants